Issac Clark
Name: '''Issac Clark '''Age: '''25 '''Gender: '''Male. '''Species: '''Terran '''Rank: '''Elite Engineer (Dominion), Hero (Empire) '''Abilities: Stasis, Telekinesis '''Family: '''Nichole (Girlfriend, Disceased) Biography Issac Clark is an expert engineer, specializing in building weapons, and fixing electronic devices. Originally, he worked with the Dominion as part of a search and rescue team. Rescues happened often in his line of work, from the normal wear and tear of critical ship systems, to evacuating crew members who had been caught in a skirmish between the Protoss and the Dominion. Issac himself is a impatient, willing-to-work man who wishes for nothing but to please his superiors through hard work and determination, which he had done often, gaining the favor of Arcturus Mengsk, which permitted him into more dangerous lines of work, all of which he and his rescue team successfully completed time after time. The Ishimura Incident At one point in his career, Issac's team was handed a mysterious assignment from Mengsk himself, talking about the mysterious disappearance of a mining crew who, unfortunately, had mined on Char, disturbing the Zerg immensely. Believing that it would be another normal mission, Issac and his team undertook the task, and made their way to the USG Ishimura to rescue survivors of the mining accident. What they found there, however, was a situation that seemed bleak. Creep spread all over the floor, climbed walls, and covered consoles, rendering the possibility of getting further into the ship impossible. What's more was that Zerg Drones occupied the ship, seemingly resting in different places, while bodies of terrans littered the floor, and stained it with blood and guts. However, things weren't as it seemed, during the mission, these supposedly dead terrans sprang to life, and mutated in inhumane ways, their faces splitting open to form new mouths, Hydralisk claws sprouting out their backs like sings, limbs being forced into impossible positions as weapons, and even babies, who were being fertilized, transformed into monsters that slaughtered the scientists, and got loose in the ship. The mission eventually led Issac to the surface of Char, where he discovered an strange artifact, almost crystal-like in appearance. This artifact was really a conduit that gave commands to Zerg through psionic means, but were only active as long as the Overmind was alive. When Issac took the artifact for examination, his senses were overloaded, and he began to hear the Hive Mind, and witness traumitizing hallucinations, including a vision of one of his friends, infested, and telling him to "Make us whole". Hospitalized, but not safe The things Issac witnessed aboard the Ishimura destroyed his sanity, and he was diagnosed with multiple mental disorders, such as schizophrenia, paranoia and post-traumatic stress disorder. He kept hallucinating Zerg units, and infested terrans, causing him to kill innocent people as soon as he was released from his restraints. The artifact, known as The Marker by some people, had infested Issac, and the struggle to free himself of the Zerg influence caused hallucinations. The marker, having been removed from it's origins, attracted the Zerg onto the Titan Station, where Issac Clark was institutionalized, which triggered the Ishimura incident on Titan Station. Issac. trapped in his straightjacket, barely managed to escape the attack, though he had been infested once againm when a Zergling bit him in the shoulder, releasing it's genetic DNA into his body. The Titan Station incident further escalated his insanity, driving him deeper into the darkness as the voices became stronger, and became more and more infested the more he was exposed to the Marker, and the Zerg, which he called Necromorphs for lack of the species' name. Eventually, he escaped the Titan Station, and using the last shuttle docked in the abandoned station, he managed to escape back to the Dominion Colony, his mind in tatters and his sanity lost with the victims of infestation, left in the dark. Retirement, and insanity Once back at the terran colony, he went to Arcturus' office, and quit on the spot, ranting about the pain he went through, the things he'd seen, and the endless darkness, trapped with infested terrans that wished for him to join them. He had told Mengsk that he hears the Zerg talking to him, telling him to give in, to join them, and make them whole. Arcturus dismissed him rather harshly, leaving Issac to fend for himself. Little did he know that the shuttle he was on housed a single Zerg drone, which soon multiplied into many drones, as they grew into the colony, forcing an evacuation. Issac, however, didn't retreat. He wanted the Zerg to kill him, to end his suffering right then and there. The Zerg knew better, they could sense his psionics, and left him alone, treating him as one of them, which further pushed him down. At times, he believed he was a Zerg himself, and began to interact with other Zerg units in the colony, getting them to acknowledge him. The Zerg let Issac live amongst them, knowing that in his insane, infested state, he would do them no harm. Time after time again, Issac had dillusions in which he could've sworn someone was trying to kill him, but these were only twisted acts of suicide in the eyes of others. For example, when Issac was being strangled by a Hydralisk, and about to be stabbed, others saw him holding a knife to his neck, and making inhuman noises, almost similar to struggling, or when he was about to be shot by an infested Mengsk, he had really been holding a gun to his head, fighting the hand holding it, and having crazed monologues. At first, these behaviors made the Zerg curious, but after what the Overmind had seen in his mind, he eventually dismissed it as mere terran insanity, beginning to ignore it. He knew that if Issac died, the infestation would finally take hold, and he would become another one of them. Saved, and the present Months after Issac was left with the Zerg, he had begun to mourn people he had loved, and began believing his girlfriend was alive by playing a message about her leaving him. This was the only think that kept him sane, the fake beliefs that everyone he knew was still alive, and what he was going through was just a bad dream. However, The Empire's bravest heroes, Jamie O'Hara and Naruto Uzumaki interfered, and, through a small scuffle that attracted some attention, managed to convince Issac that the Empire could get him the help be needed, as long as he did what the Empire had told him to do. Next thing he knew, he was on Aiur, away from the confines of a Zerg colony, which seemed to have helped his mental state. Now, Issac works as the Protoss' engineer, designing weapons for the Oclatus Penitulus, and helping with repairs on broken down Probes, and other machinery. His insane persona gave him the affectionate title of "King of Blades', his insanity being similar to Kerrigan's, but not enough to break him. He is still getting mental help from the New Aiur Hospital, and multiple psychiatrists, and is now taking perscription drugs to reduce his dillusions and his schizophrenia, though he will have occasional dillusions, they do not lead to his own bodily harm, or suicide. Category:Heroes Category:Terran